Brother's Anonymous
by Lady Manami
Summary: What happens when his best friend and wife hold a last resort intervention for Saskue to seek help for his anger management and brother issues? Find out here in Brother's Anonymous! Read and review inside. (Sasuke/Sakura)(Naruto/Hinata)


**Lady Manami**

 **Presents**

 _ **Brother's Anonymous**_

* * *

 **"Is an international fellowship of men and women who have had traumatic issues or problems with their brother. There are no age or education requirements. Membership is open to anyone who wants to do something about his or her problem with their brother."**

* * *

 _Individuals seeking help for their "brother problem" and those who are traumatized by their brothers are welcomed._

 _Some of the classic characteristics and behaviors of BROPI include the following:_

 _-Increased anxiety and restlessness_

 _-Interference with their family, friends, health, education, finances, or work life_

 _-A strong urge or craving for revenge_

 _-Loss of control regarding anger_

~0~

"This is ridiculous, I am not going to these meetings." Sasuke seethed out angrily as he threw the pamphlet he was reading on the floor carelessly. He didn't bother to finish the first page. Three pairs of eyes landed on him instantly, frowns marring all their faces at his expected reaction.

The thin paper looked harmless enough when his best friend and wife first presented it to him. He thought this meeting was a joke, and so the Uchiha only read it to humor them, but as he read its content he started to feel the familiar burning of his anger stirring in his chest and belly. He was upset and appalled that his closest friend and wife would go this far to piss him off!

The two even invited Senju Tsunade to their little meeting, as if the woman didn't have better things to do in that nut house of a department she works in with Sakura.

It was then that Sasuke's eyes widen in startled realization. He was frustrated with himself for not realizing earlier that these two had staged an intervention for him.

It was all starting to make sense now as to why Sakura's mentor was here in Naruto's apartment. The blonde haired woman was a mental health doctor at the hospital his wife worked in, and she specialized in situations like these.

Sasuke shook his head firmly, and tightened his fists at his sides. "I am not going." Sasuke declared with finalization, and it was Naruto turns to display his anger and frustration over the situation.

"Yes, you are you bastard!" The blonde man argued as he step towards his stubborn best friend. Naruto's sapphire irises lit up with a fiery passion.

"Sasuke, your blackouts are getting worst! You need the help, so just take it already, damn it!" Naruto shouted, and his feelings of anger were mostly due to his frustration and stress over Sasuke's personal issues and the Uchiha's instilled stubbornness. He's never met someone as stubborn as Sasuke before. Naruto was stubborn himself, but Sasuke was on another level that was actually detrimental to himself and his life.

The twenty three year old didn't want to admit that he had a problem. He's been this way since elementary school, and over the years it has just gotten worse, especially recently. Sasuke has become more violent to the point where it was becoming physical, and his sapphire irises glanced over protectively to a stressed out and wearied Sakura.

Sasuke scoffed while narrowing his dark eyes at the blonde idiot. "I never forced you two to stay by my side. You're free to leave anytime if that's what you really want." He pointed out to them stoically and his tone carried out its nonchalance perfectly, clearly not getting their point.

Naruto yelled out loud in frustration, and began pulling at his blonde hair at how annoyingly dumb Sasuke was acting. It was at that time that Sakura stepped forward, her hands balled into tight fists, and her expression set in a tight and angry scowl that spoke volumes of how tired of this she was.

Naruto brought his sapphire gaze onto his childhood best friend, and felt his skin beginning to crawl eerily. He's never seen Sakura lose her temper at Sasuke before, and a part of him was curious to see it all play out. She was always so loving and understanding of Sasuke's past and internal wounds.

Inwardly, he knew Sakura finally lost her patience with Sasuke, and he didn't blame her. It wouldn't just be about her safety anymore in a few months.

"It's not about us being forced to stay by your side, Sasuke-kun. It's more about us worrying about you, because we care and love you!" The pink haired woman started fiercely, her voice sounding hoarse and angry. Naruto's eyes soften at the sound, recalling the reason as to why her voice sounded like that.

The blonde could see small traces of the purple bruises that resembled fingers marring her neck from underneath her thin scarf. The marks served as another reminder of Sasuke's issues, because it was a testament to Sasuke's problem, and the reason why they were doing this intervention for him in the first place.

"We understand you have issues with your family, especially with _Itachi_." All three occupants noticed the visible changes occurring within Sasuke's body at the mention of his older brother. Itachi became a taboo among the three friends ever since Sasuke was eight years old, and especially as they grew older.

Sasuke's body grew taunt, and they could physically feel the waves of his anger pulsating from out his body, but Sakura didn't stop there and continued her rant.

"You have to let it go, because this hatred and obsession you have for your brother is destroying _our_ lives, Sasuke-kun! You don't sleep, you're always isolating yourself from friends and family, and you always lose control over your anger whenever you're reminded of him or your family!" Sakura pointed out to him, and Sasuke felt as if her words were a physical slap to his face. He felt traces of betrayal growing in his chest at her words.

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke seethed out with a deadly glare that promised pain, and his jaw was clenched so tightly, so painfully that he spoke through his teeth. He didn't want to prove his wife right by losing control over his anger right now, but he found it increasingly difficult to reign it in.

The intense burning he was experiencing right now in his chest, and the urge to lash out was great. He felt like he was slipping from his consciousness, and he was fighting so hard to stay in control.

Sakura gritted her teeth and sent him a look that could kill, "Of course, not! How can I know anything when you don't talk about anything, and when I try to open you up, you become this different person and blackout! _You don't even remember what happened last night!"_ She accused him with burning green irises as she pulled off her turtle neck, exposing the dark and ugly bruises she tried to hide from him earlier. Her skin grew hot and red from her outrage, causing an even deeper contrast between her skin and the bruises.

Sasuke finally took notice of them, and his eyes widen in concern, his anger subsiding slightly. But that same anger returned in full force, "Who did that to you, Sakura? Tell me who it is now!" He questioned sharply, already preparing to kill the person who dared to lay a hand on his wife.

"Just like I thought, you don't remember a damn thing!" Sakura confirmed with a deep frown as she shook her head in disappointment.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion, and he suddenly inhaled deeply when a frightening thought appeared in his mind. "You're saying I did that to you?" He questioned tightly, his stomach growing dull and hallow with dread and fear for laying hands on his wife. He didn't remember anything besides her mentioning his family last night, and then walking out of the apartment.

Sakura's expression grew sad and incredibly hurt as she nodded in confirmation, the tears finally falling down her face. It was then that Naruto came to comfort her by holding her against his side, his arm draped protectively around her shoulders.

Sasuke took a physical step back, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. He was in shock.

"You need to tell him now, maybe that will push him to get the help, too." Naruto urged Sakura with a meaningful look in his blue eyes, and Sasuke felt so left out as the two friends mentally argued with one another. He didn't like secrets, especially secrets between his best friend and his wife.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke demanded with a deep frown, effectively catching their attention again.

Sakura furrowed her brows slightly before contemplating one last time whether or not she should tell him, but as Naruto suggested it might push him to get the help he needed. Sakura sighed before bringing her tired, and puffy gaze over to Sasuke.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun, and if you don't get the help today, I'll be force to leave you." Sakura informed him firmly, but the hurt was evident in her eyes that she didn't want to do it, but would if she had to for the sake of their unborn child.

Sakura has always been strong willed, but her love for him since they were children always outweigh it. She always chose him despite the pain he caused her, but as he looked into her eyes he knew she was dead serious. Sakura would most definitely stand by her words and leave him, no matter how much it would kill her inside. A part of him couldn't help, but feel betrayed by her words.

"I can't knowingly stay with you and have this baby, knowing we're in danger around you when you're like this. Either get the help with Tsunade-sama, or I'm leaving you for good, and you won't ever see me or this baby again." Sakura informed him with the ultimatum, her voice shaky and strained from over using her vocal cords.

Naruto squeezed her shoulder in encouragement, knowing how hard this was for her.

"Last night after you left, Sakura-chan called me and I took her to the hospital. We found out then that she is pregnant, eight weeks to be exact." Naruto informed the Uchiha with a displeased expression.

"I know how much family means to you, Sasuke, and I would hate to see you alone and missing out in your kid's life, so please, just get take the help." Naruto pleaded one final time, and he stepped forward and outstretched his hand towards his life long friend.

The blonde saw Sasuke in a state of shock and confusion. He knew it was a lot to take in all at once, but it was urgent.

"If you won't do this for yourself or for us, then do it for your unborn child." Naruto urged him once more with determined blue eyes. Sakura looked on with hopeful eyes from behind Naruto.

During the whole exchange, Tsunade had observed Sasuke intensely since the moment he walked into the apartment. It was clear the man had a lot of anger and mental scars. He primarily used his anger and apathy to cover up the hurt he was still feeling inside from his traumatic childhood.

When she looked at Uchiha Sasuke, she saw a scared and angry eight year old boy who wanted his family back. There was a lot of work to be done before Sasuke could live a relatively normal life again, but she was confident that her program will put him on the right path. She wasn't known as the best for no reason.

The well endowed doctor finally stood up from her seat, and placed her note pad, which she used to write down several notes while observing Sasuke, into her bag.

Sasuke glanced between them and the doctor, utterly torn and confused. There was without a doubt that feeling of being cornered by the people he cared about most in the world.

The Uchiha brought his tormented gaze onto Sakura's sadden face, and he slowly brought his dark orbs down to her bruised neck, and finally down to her abdomen where his child was nestled within, completely clueless to the situation right now. The thought of becoming a father scared him, but there was also elation and excitement. He wanted the baby. He wanted his family back.

Naruto was right when he said family meant everything to him. Sasuke felt remorse for harming Sakura the way he did, and most importantly he was angry at himself for even laying hands on her during his blackouts, especially when she was carrying their child. It was time he stopped being stubborn and got some help. He didn't want to lose his best friend and his growing family.

Sasuke closed his eyes and finally relented by taking a hold of Naruto's hand.

* * *

After all these years, Sasuke finally realized how serious the situation really was. His issues with his older brother was disrupting his entire life, and ruining his relationships with his wife and best friend. They were the only two people he cared about most in this world. They were all he had.

Sasuke was powerless to do anything to stop Sakura from packing her things from their home. It was decided by Tsunade that his wife move out from their condo, and go live with Naruto until Sasuke completed the BA's program. The doctor was concerned about Sakura's safety, especially with her recently discovered pregnancy, and a part of him agreed with it, but the other half was also furious at the idea.

A part of him felt as if he was losing his wife, especially as he watched her pile her luggage by the front door with Naruto's help.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll watch over Sakura-chan for you until you get better." Naruto offered with a reassuring smile that lacked its usual brightness and enthusiasm. Sasuke glared heatedly at the blonde, and frowned.

"I'm not sick you idiot." Sasuke muttered out sourly, clearly not in the mood to socialize. It was already hard enough watching his wife pack her things to move out their home. His mood was made even worse on the fact that she will be going to stay with Naruto and his wife, Hinata. He vaguely wondered how the blonde was going to fair with two pregnant women under the same roof, especially with Hinata being three months shy from giving birth to their son.

Naruto sighed, as if he expected that sort of a response from the raven haired man. "I know you're not sick, but this thing you're going through is considered an illness that isn't your fault." The blonde told him with furrowed brows. He knew how much Sasuke hated being seen as weak.

Sasuke was about to respond when Sakura appeared with another large luggage, which she seemed to carry around effortlessly. He frowned at the sight, inwardly wondering how long Sakura planned to be away for. Surely the program was only for a few weeks, a month at the most. The Uchiha couldn't help, but to sigh at her melodramatic attics.

"You're packing as if you're leaving for an entire year, Sakura." Sasuke commented darkly as he folded his arms across his chest, causing the two friends to stiffen suddenly and their eyes to connect nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the involuntary stiffness from the two, and his mind started to process everything from the way Sakura nervously glanced over towards Naruto, and how the blonde's left brow began to twitch. It was an old tic that appeared whenever Naruto was hiding something, which confirmed his suspicions. Sakura was an open book to him, because he knew all her expressions.

The familiar stirrings of his anger was awakening at the unexpected news, and he tried to control it by breathing in very deeply. After a few seconds, Sasuke began to grind on his teeth, clenching his jaw tightly, and his deep breathing began to change into heavy short pants as his anger started to rise like lava. He felt it coming, and he was about to explode. When he signed himself in to do this program, the doctor had told him that it will take a few weeks to finish it, and improve his situation.

No one told him anything about it being close to a year!

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto told him firmly as he slowly approached the unpredictable Uchiha. His sapphire irises were hard and alert, readying his body for anything Sasuke might throw at him. Sakura took a few steps back, her right arm cradling her abdomen protectively as the familiar signs of Sasuke blacking out displayed itself right in front of her. It was the very same look that graced Sasuke's face last night right before he starting choking her.

This was how he acted whenever he was beginning to black out. Once his consciousness was gone, his anger and hatred took over him like a demon.

Sasuke was notably a lot stronger, and a lot more uncaring when he was in this state. It terrified Sakura to no end, especially when you were at the end of his rage. He would have almost killed her last night if it hadn't been for her momentarily inhuman strength. She had put everything she had into that one punch, which was amplified by the adrenaline coursing through her veins, across his face that sent him flying off her and into the wall where a long crack had formed.

"Sasuke-kun, please calm down." Sakura pleaded fearfully, as she carefully watched him tremor.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Sasuke shouted in outrage at her. "That woman told me a few weeks, not an entire year!" Sasuke argued righteously. Sakura's body shook involuntarily at his tone.

"She wasn't entirely specific, but if you really think about it, a year is made up of fifty two weeks." Naruto told him sheepishly, and it was at the moment that Sasuke leaped for him with intense rage.

Sakura shouted in protest as the two best friends fought on the ground with Sasuke throwing punches as if he were fighting an enemy. Naruto grunted before scrunching his face up, and fighting back with as much vigor as his dark haired friend. If there was anyone who could keep up with Sasuke, it was Naruto.

The blonde eventually managed to pin Sasuke down on the ground with his forearm pressing into the raven's neck, blocking his ability to take in oxygen. In the next thirty seconds, Sasuke will lose consciousness due to the lack of air in his brain.

Naruto sighed in relief when Sasuke's body finally relaxed and he stopped resisting. He stared down at Sasuke with pity before bringing his sadden orbs onto a trembling Sakura. She slowly came to her fallen husband and weep openly.

"I can't do this anymore, Naruto. If he doesn't make it through the program..." Sakura cried out brokenly, as she mourned over Sasuke's unconscious body and of the state of their unstable marriage.

Naruto's irises gleam with understanding of Sakura's broken words.

If there was any hope for Sasuke's recovery, it lied with the one person who tormented him.

 _Itachi_

* * *

"Ever since I could remember, my older brother made it very clear that he hated me. Even his actions expressed his hatred for my very existence when he tried to kill me on several occasions. We always got into bloody fights for as long as I can remember, and even now as adults we still can't even stand to be in the same room together."

Sasuke listened to a guy's story about his older brother with disinterested eyes. They had all been forced to form a large circle, and sitting across from him was Tsunade. The woman who made him sign himself into her stupid program.

"Why do you think your brother hates you, Inuyasha?" Tsunade questioned with a raised brow.

The dark haired man scoffed before further narrowing his dark brows. It was clear the man was not happy to be here either from his angry scowl, but he also wasn't resisting talking about his issues with his brother. "Let's see, my father left his bitchy mother for my mother before I was even born, and on the night I was born our father died saving us from an arson fire." It was at this point that Inuyasha's scowl lighten slightly, and it was then that Tsunade saw a glimpse of his pain and sadness, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"So your brother hates you because of his father's choices?" Tsunade commented as she wrote down some notes into her note pad.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and frowned. "That ain't the half of it. Sesshomaru is more pissed off that our father left me his prized inheritance, the second son. He's been after our father's inheritance ever since he died, which is why he's been trying to get rid of me. The only way he will get it is over my dead body!" Inuyasha spat out with angry irises, and he brought his narrowed gaze onto the ever serene doctor.

"Honestly, I don't see the point of this stupid program! All we're doing is talking about our damn feelings and about the past! What does it all matter anyway?" Inuyasha questioned sternly, clearly unhappy about this group meeting.

Tsunade patiently waited for Inuyasha to stop ranting before answering his question, "Because, each and every one of you have gone through traumatic events while growing up that has affected your ability to live normal lives with friends and family. They are all obviously worried about your well being and want to see you happy, and the only way that's going to happen is if you all open up and express how you really feel." The doctor explained calmly, and she earned several angry glares from her patients.

Sasuke openly scoffed at the woman's explanation, and she brought her amber irises over to him. "Would you like to share your story, Uchiha-san?" Tsunade suggested with expected eyes, causing everyone to bring their attention onto the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat up straighter in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with everyone staring openly at him. Already he was beginning to feel his anger stirring because he was put on the spot.

"No." He replied with conviction.

Tsunade hummed lightly before writing on her note pad, and the action made Sasuke anxious for some reason. He wondered if his response landed him another week in this damn program.

"It's been three months, and you haven't said a word. I can assure you that no one here will judge you, Uchiha-san." Tsunade reassured him with a small smile, and Sasuke hesitated.

"He thinks he's better than the rest of us!" Inuyasha commented with a scowl as he glared at the stuck up man that hasn't spoken a word since his arrival three months ago.

Sasuke brought his frigid glare over to the dark haired man, and frowned in disapproval. He didn't like the guy at all, but was respectful enough to not comment on what an asshole he was.

"Like you're one to talk. You think you can do whatever the hell you like just because your brother tried to kill you a few times. You love to play the victim and feel a sense of entitlement because of your brotherly issues, but at least your brother gives you some attention and the light of day!" A female butted in coldly, and Sasuke brought his dark orbs onto the only female of this program, Kuchiki Rukia.

Sasuke recalled the woman starting the same week he did, but unlike him she was vocal about her feelings, and her reasons of being here was the exact opposite of his.

Tsunade brought her attention to the sole female of her program, and decided to come back to Sasuke later. "Rukia, you've been through a lot during your childhood. You were abandoned as a baby, left to grow up as an orphan on the streets to finally being adopted by a prestigious family. The very same man who adopted you, your older brother, ignores your very existence. It must be very lonely for you." Tsunade told her with empathetic irises.

Rukia swallowed tightly before staring harshly at the cold, tile floor. "Yes, and just recently I discovered why he ignores me the way he does." She admitted with some anger lacing her words.

Tsunade was generally surprised at the small admittance, as was the rest of the group, and even Sasuke found himself paying more attention to the petite woman of their group. He was actually interested.

"Go on," Tsunade urged her gently.

"My adopted older brother is actually my brother-in-law." Rukia confessed slowly, causing some to gasp and others to widen their eyes in genuine surprise. They certainly wasn't expecting that twisting reveal.

"He finally told me the truth after I confronted him, just like you said Tsunade-sama, and he told me the story of how my older sister abandoned me as a baby because she couldn't take care of the both of us. He said I looked just like her..." Rukia was clearly upset and angry about this information. Sasuke could see the way her body tremor slightly in her apparent anger. Her amethyst colored irises were hard and cold, and yet no tears developed within her icy orbs.

"I never knew I had an older sister, or any sibling for that matter before I was adopted. I always thought I was alone since the beginning, but to know that I had an older sister who willingly abandoned me..." The brunette revealed with an eerie calm to her voice. The group could feel her seething anger. It was something more internal about it, it was devastation.

"What happened to your sister? Did you give her a piece of your mind for leaving you in the streets to die?" Questioned Inuyasha, whose stern gaze was lit with interest at Rukia's confession about her family drama.

The petite woman brought her frigid gaze to the amber eyed man, her expression stoic but with a hint of melancholy. "She died from an illness before I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. She was married to my older brother for five years before her death. Apparently she had been searching for me during that time, because she felt guilty for abandoning me. She regretted her decision." Rukia told them. She could no longer keep up her tough stoic act for much longer. It physically hurt to talk about it.

Sasuke brought his dark orbs away from the sad woman, and instead brought his gaze to stare at his tighten fists. He felt sympathy for the woman. Her gaze, along with the others in this group matched his own, filled with pain that they masked with anger and apathy. Everyone had their own issues with their older brother, and in Rukia's case it was also with her sister.

The Uchiha felt the sudden need to open up, to share his story with them, and feel normal. All this time he had feared being judged for what happened to him.

After Rukia was done speaking, Tsunade asked the group if anyone else wanted to share, and Sasuke raised his hand after a moment's hesitation.

Tsunade was pleasantly surprised at the Uchiha's sudden participation. She was also eager to hear his story as well. She's heard a summary of it before from Sakura and Naruto, but she knew a first hand account always revealed more to the story. It was clear the Uchiha was nervous, but he covered up the fact by remaining stoic and wearing a scowl.

"Uchiha-san, we're ready to listen whenever you're ready to start. Tell us about your family and older brother, Itachi." Tsunade urged him gently, giving him a sense of direction of where to start.

Sasuke swallowed lightly before telling his story in front of people who were strangers to him in the beginning of this program, but after listening to all their stories and learning about their feelings, he felt like he knew them better than their own families and friends. They could probably understand his pain, too.

"My father was always busy working at the Police Station, he was the Chief of Police for twenty five years, and my mother was a house wife after retiring early from teaching to raise my... ** _brother_** and I. We weren't the perfect family, but we were happy. I had always admired **_him_** , and wanted to be just like **him** when I was younger. **He** was the perfect child my father always wanted and praised time after time. After my eight birthday, **he**... **he** killed our parents."

"I was late coming home that afternoon, and I walked into a bloody scene...mom and dad...were laying on the floor, soaked in blood. **He** was standing over them with a katana." Sasuke had to pause and take in heavy breaths to calm his racing heart down. He didn't realize he was sweating profusely until he ran a shaky hand through his dark, and damp locks. Mentally, Sasuke was reliving the terrifying memory of finding his parents dead. He could physically smell the blood now.

"It's alright, Sasuke, you're okay. You're only recalling a memory, Itachi, can't harm you here. You're safe." Tsunade told him softly, as she was acutely aware of what was happening to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and felt his heart starting to calm down. He waited until he was a little calmer before beginning again.

"After I found their bodies... **he** just stared at me with these _empty eyes_. I never saw **him** with that look before, I was so scared..." Sasuke admitted as he stared off to the distance passed Tsunade's shoulder, his eyes glazing over slightly in horrid memory.

" **He** came after me then, and I ran from **him** until **he** grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me against the wall. I thought **he** was going to kill me next, just as **he** did to our parents, but **he** didn't." Sasuke paused, and furrowed his brows relaying his confusion.

"I always wondered why **he** didn't kill me that night or what **his** purpose was for doing what **he** did, for leaving me an orphan. I remember **his** words very clearly, as if **he** told them to me yesterday:

 _'There is no value in killing the likes of you, my foolish brother...if you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life; Run away, run away, and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me.'_

Everyone in the group stiffen at Sasuke's haunting story and chilling words of Itachi's last message, and everyone mentally agreed that his story was by far the worse of them all. A few of the older members of the groups recalled hearing about a similar case years ago in the news. They couldn't believe this was the same kid that was the sole survivor of his family.

"What the hell did he mean by having the same eyes as his?" Inuyasha questioned after a moment of silence. It was clear that he was confused about what Sasuke's brother meant. It was puzzling.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know, but I can only guess that **he** wanted me to have the same emptied look that **he** did that night." Sasuke mused quietly. He felt oddly vulnerable after telling his story, but he also felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He's never told anyone what truly happened to him, not even to Naruto or Sakura.

For the first time in a long time he could breathe a little easier.

Tsunade sat there with wide eyes, visibly shaken by Sasuke's experience. No wonder the guy was so tormented and plagued with so much anger.

"What happened to your brother, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, forgoing his surname momentarily.

Sasuke brought his haunted irises over to the doctor, "The police never caught **him**. **He's** been on the run for the past fifteen years." He revealed to her with disdained and there was a touch of fear in his voice. "I followed into my father's footsteps and went into criminal justice. After graduating from university two years ago, I'm now working on passing the exams to become a detective. Obviously I won't be able to take it until I finish this program of yours." Sasuke informed her with a tone that let her know he held a grudge towards her for impeding on his plans on finding his brother himself.

"So you plan to find Itachi, after all. You want to avenge your parent's death, am I right?" Tsunade asked him with a knowing look.

Sasuke nodded immediately, and it resulted in a frowning Tsunade. "What about Sakura, your wife, and your unborn child? She's already five months pregnant. Aren't you concern that your need for revenge will interfere with your role as husband and soon to be father?" She was asking all the important questions, and to be honest, Sasuke hadn't taken the time to think about it before now. The only thing that consumed his mind was Itachi and his need for vengeance.

Sasuke remained silent at her question.

The Uchiha was only allowed to see Sakura once or twice a month, and on those visits he was always under the supervision of either Naruto or Tsunade.

They were still concerned over his rage fits and blackouts from his last incident with Naruto. They couldn't take the risk of him having an episode with Sakura while she was in her second trimester. It was a sad situation, but he understood their concerns. He still remembered seeing her for the first time with a small protruding belly poking out from her soft cream colored shirt, and the sight reinforced the notion that he was going to be a father in a few more months.

When he had seen Sakura during her fourth month of pregnancy, last month, her belly had grown slightly larger and rounder. It was amazing how much of a difference a month could make on her body, and he could only imagine how big she's gotten since then. It also brought up the painful fact that he was missing out on her pregnancy.

The last thing he remembered from their meeting was Sakura telling him that in her next visit she will learn the gender of their baby, and he could see how excited she was about it from the brightness in her eyes. She was glowing radiantly. Sasuke had felt excited, too, but the constant worrying of his older brother interfered with the precious moment, and he inadvertently ruined their last moments together. Sakura left upset and close to tears.

"I do plan on finding him, and avenging my parents. He deserves to be behind bars, or better yet executed for what he's done." Sasuke told her passionately, his dark orbs burning with a fierce light of justice.

"Being here is preventing me from doing what I need to do. Like you said, Sakura is already five months pregnant, and in another four months she will be giving birth to our child. How can I allow a child of mine to be born into a world where he is still running free in?" Sasuke pointed out to her with an angry scowl, his arms flaring in front of him to emphasize his point.

"I won't have my brother taking them away from me, too!" He exclaimed loudly, and the Uchiha was surprised when his voice echoed strongly back at him. He didn't realize he had raised his voice to that extent or the fact that he just admitted his one worse fear.

Tsunade remained silent, and wrote down some notes in her note pad.

Sasuke frowned at the sight, and sighed in frustration. He was certain she was adding more weeks onto his record.

* * *

"It's a girl, Sasuke-kun!"

At the announcement of their child's gender, Sasuke felt a small smile slowly spread across his lips. It might have been Sakura's infectious smile that brought it out, but he was happy to hear that they were going to have a daughter. Just as he thought earlier in the month, Sakura's belly had grown yet again.

As he rubbed her protruding belly he felt the hardness of it, and was reminded of a volleyball for some reason. He gently placed his head on her stomach where his daughter was nestled within, and stood there for several minutes just listening, hoping to hear or feel movement. Sakura had told him earlier how much their little girl moved around, and he wanted to experience what it felt like.

Sakura smiled warmly at her husband's actions, and there was a tinged of sadness in her gaze, too. She heard from Tsunade that Sasuke was finally opening up and showing some progress after three months. A part of her was happy that he was beginning to open up. He was on the road to hopefully recovering, but she was also afraid for him. Tsunade also informed her of Sasuke's plans of seeking revenge, because he feared Itachi will take her and the baby away from him, just as he did with his parents.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly when she felt the baby kick against her side, and Sasuke's head shot up in shock at the small thud against his head. "I felt her kick." He told her with awe before bringing his dark, curious orbs back to her rounded belly.

Sakura laughed at his expression. Sasuke wasn't always so expressive with his feelings, but whenever he did allow his emotions to be shown he was always adorable in her eyes.

"And she's strong, too." Sasuke added as he felt his daughter kick again.

"Yes, I've realized that after the third or fourth kick to my poor internal organs." Sakura joked with bright, glittery eyes as she gently and lovingly ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Sasuke stared at his wife then, and took the moment to admire her beauty. He never truly appreciated her before, because he knew she will always be there, but now that he was away from her weeks at a time he learned how much he truly missed her. He missed the light fragrance of her perfume, the feel of her soft dainty hands on his skin, the caring tone of her voice, and most importantly her love.

"I really miss you." He admitted for the first time in three months, and his confession openly shocked Sakura. Her hand paused their journey through his soft dark locks, as she stared at him with wide eyes. Her emerald green irises glisten with developing tears and a bright blush painted her cheeks in her happiness.

"I've missed you, too, Sasuke-kun." She told him softly, and soon after she found her lips captured in a romantic kiss by her husband.

To Sakura, the change in her husband was drastic. The Sasuke from before would have never told her he missed her, or so openly either. She could see the emotion in his dark eyes, and it made her incredibly happy.

She let out a small yelp when he picked her up into his arms, taking her back to their bedroom for some quality alone time, but before he went down the hall he turned his gaze to Naruto, who simply rolled his eyes. "You have one hour, and then I'm back, got it?" Naruto told him before heading out the condo with an amused smirk on his lips.

If Sasuke continued on this road, he would no longer need supervision during his visits with Sakura. In a few months, Sakura would be able to move back in with him if he continued to improve at this rate.

* * *

 **A/N: Clearly this isn't the end of this story, but it could be at the same time lol. If you guys like it, I will continue it. I originally wanted this to be a one shot, but I can also see this continuing a few more chapters depending on the demand and if you all like it.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Lady Manami**


End file.
